This invention relates in general to a system for sewing machines, and more particularly sewing machines that are used for buttonhole operations, where it is desired to keep the starting end of the thread above the presser foot so that the starting thread may be readily cut from the finished buttonhole without being sewn into the fabric if perchance the starting thread gets caught underneath the presser foot.
Attempts to control the starting thread of sewing machines have been somewhat limited and the only approach to the problem known to applicant is that approach shown in the Snyder patent U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,632. In this patent there is disclosed a pair of nozzles which direct air downwardly to the clamp plate so that the downwardly directed air will act upwardly on the starting thread. This arrangement is not positive in its action as it does not insure that in all cases the thread will indeed be kept out of position as it requires a deflection of air rather than immediate direction of air to the thread itself.